


Literature-ly In Love

by CinnaTwist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Courting Rituals, Crack Treated Seriously, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Tim Drake, Other, literature teacher Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/pseuds/CinnaTwist
Summary: “ Fuck.”Dick says it with feeling. Blue eyes intense on the scene before them. Tim can’t help echoing the sentiment because- Jesus Christ was this Alpha hot. He and Dick rarely have the same type. Dick preferring Red heads and Tim liking farmer boys. This man however was hitting every single one of both their boxes like-CheckCheckCheck.





	Literature-ly In Love

_ “ Fuck.” _

Dick says it with feeling. Blue eyes intense on the scene before them. Tim can’t help echoing the sentiment. Jesus Christ was this Alpha hot. He and Dick rarely have the same type. Dick preferring Redheads and Tim liking country boys. This man, however, was hitting every single one of their boxes like-

Check

Check

Check.

“ We can share him. “

Tim swallows hard at the idea. Sharing the beautiful perfect alpha with his older brother. Riding his face and quivering as he uses that clever-clever tongue to torture his wetness. His glasses fogging up with heat while Dick rides the man to pieces. Knot plugging his brother up as he breeds beautiful pups into him. 

Because he’d eat his entire tablet if that man wasn’t going to give them beautiful babies. His teal eyes are practically shimmering from where they're sitting in the car. He's unquestionably gorgeous. At least 6 feet tall with muscles that ripple with every movement. His thighs are barely being contained by the track pants he’s wearing. Tight, high ass on display every time he turns to help a student. Tim can see it now. A pretty baby girl with the man’s pretty curls and his own soft round face. Maybe with freckles like the ones that dust the alpha’s back. 

“ Yea- ok Yes- Yep sharing is good. Great idea Timmy.”

Dick is practically drooling but Tim can’t blame him. Such a handsome, perfect alpha is a rarity after all. They need to find out more about him.

It doesn’t take much to the muscle the information out of Damian. The pup caught unaware the second he gets in the car. Tim genuinely wishes he could wait until they got home, but every moment of not knowing the name of the alpha is torture. 

It isn’t Beef Cake despite how much Dick thinks it should be. It’s something rather simple but at the same time absolutely perfect. Jason Todd. He’s also not the gym teacher like they originally thought. In fact- he's the lit teacher. 

Beauty and brains. A dreamboat that keeps getting dreamier. 

Digging up data on the man is harder than Tim wants it to be. Both he and Dick using the Bat network to find everything they can about Mr Todd. There isn’t much information before the man’s 15th birthday which is odd. Though somehow Tim can’t seem to bring himself to care. After all, he finds out what's important.

Marital Status: Single. 

Dick is a tad forceful when he lets Bruce know that he and Tim would be going to the parent-teacher meeting in his place. Damian protesting the entire time. The pup was smart. Acutely knowing that his two omega brothers definitely had their eyes on Mr Todd. Still, when Bruce seems weary to budge they call in the big guns and ask Clark to invite Bruce out on that day. 

It works of course. Because no matter how strong their father is he’s weak to baby blue eyes. Which makes sense seeing his taste in orphans.

“ Drake, Grayson I demand you stop this at once.”

Tim looks in the rearview mirror. Their little brother is pouting which is adorable. Making the baby fat on his cheeks even more obvious. Despite years of training and being robin their brother is still a little pup. He privately wonders if he and Jason’s pup will look similar.

“ Relax Dami- we’re just going to talk to your teachers no big deal.”

Dick is practically vibrating with excitement. He’s wearing a new shirt. It’s a traditional omega style, a beautiful lace pattern that shows off a little bit of cleavage while delicately wrapping around Dick’s neck. Tim thinks his brother look beautiful. Especially with the tight black fuck me pants that show off his ass and the pair of killer black boots. 

Tim went for a different style. Wearing a pair of high waist shorts, converse and a black crop top with a flannel shirt over it. It’s a little casual for Damian’s school but their both giving off two different vibes. Trying to see which Mr Todd leans more towards. 

“ I’m not an idiot Grayson! You’re trying to fornicate with Mr Todd- I don’t want to have to transfer schools because you and Drake have intercourse with my teacher in a broom closet!”

Tim hums listening to Damian. Looking forward, he sees the school start to come into view. 

“ Don’t be ridiculous Dames- We’ll at least do it in the staff bathroom.”

If looks could kill.

Despite Damian’s concerns Mr Todd is a perfect gentleman and doesn’t cross professional boundaries the entire night. 

The cock tease. 

He does, however, give Tim and Dick his number. Letting them know if they have any questions that they can contact him anytime. Something they both plan to take full advantage of. It was time to launch operation RedWing. 

Turns out that Mr Todd is a traditionalist. Dick took him out first. He was the better flirt between the two of them. The plan was simple. A night out to the theatre, a coffee and then hopefully- Dick would bring Jason home for him and Dick to take him apart in bed. It doesn’t go like that, however. Dick returning to the manor after receiving nothing but a firm handshake outside of the coffee shop. 

That was fine though. They would have more opportunities. 

Tim invites Jason to a poetry slam in the park. It has a Shakespeare theme Jason practically vibrating in excitement. He’s adorable. Clapping enthusiastically loud and complimenting every performer that comes off the stage. It ends up being pretty sweet. They get hot cocoa from a vendor. Talk about books and plays and even take a walk down the nature trail. 

At the end of the night, Tim gets a firm handshake at the door. 

It’s good though. They learn what works. They just have to court him. 

It starts with surprise visits to the school with roses and chocolates. Traditional and simple gifts. Which escalate to handwritten letters and poetry that makes Jason turn a delightful shade of red. His desk becomes full of them- letting them know it’s time to move on to the next stage. 

Tim and Dick surprise him after football practice to take him out of dinner. He looks shy and sweet. Rushing to the changing room to shower. They take him to a little hole in the wall place where no one bothers the sons of Billionaire Bruce Wayne. Jason insists on paying which is charming. Making the dessert taste all the sweeter. They share one slice of cake. Tim and Dick taking turns feeding the alpha. Dick being so bold to lick chocolate off of his face. 

It works wonders because Jason ducks his head down and adjusts his glasses which is adorable. Tim coos brushing his fingertips over Jason’s. Who actually reciprocates by opening his palm so Tim can hold his hand. It’s progress. 

Turns out Jason doesn’t know what to do with two omegas. Constantly stumbling to take care of them both. It’s very sweet. Wednesdays afternoons are for Tim, Friday’s for Dick and Sundays for the three of them. When Tim and Dick offer Jason their collars- well it takes the man three days to give them an answer. The collars representing Dick and Tim’s interest in spending their heat with Jason as an alpha. 

It’s charming really. Jason comes to them with a little folder with his bank statements, saving slips and deed to his little apartment. He has a 3 years plan. It’s very well put together with graphs and charts. The alpha planning exactly how long it’ll take him to save to get enough money to pay the dowry, buy rings and afford for them to have pups. 

Needless plans considering both Tim and Dick are fabulously wealthy but it’s the thought that counts.

It’s so cute Tim and Dick get on their knees and suck Jason off until all he can do is helplessly nod. Allowing both omegas to suck possessive mating marks into his neck. Their alpha is dizzy and a little grumpy. Wanting to provide for his omega’s and not the other way around. 

Tim however is more than ready after 9 months of courting. His upcoming heat right around the corner. He’s practically purring. He and Dick have been in sync for years. Meaning this time they would have Jason to satisfy them both. Their last heat was especially hard- both of them crying for Jason’s scent and taking turns fucking each other with a dildo with a fat knot at the base. 

This time however they’re cunts were going to be bred properly. 

“ You okay Babybird?” 

Tim nods excitement ripping through his body. Jason smells divine. So good he feels giddy. Their at Jason’s apartment in his bedroom. Their alpha had bought a new bed- a California king that was more than big enough for the three of them. It was heavenly. The scent of their mate on everything in the room. 

“ Yes- perfect. “

Tim swallows hard. Dick not in any better shape than him. Jason looks good like this. He’s wearing Alpha lingerie. It’s perfectly emphasizing his broad shoulders and making his pecs pop. A complex crisscross of tight straps accentuating his thin waist and huge cock. Knot throbbing and flush. Ready to pump seed into both omegas. 

Dick whines. He’s further ahead of Tim. On the cusp of his first wave. The sound makes Jason’s shaft throb and Tim’s mouth water. 

“ Present. “

The command in Jason’s voice makes Tim’s throat tight. He isn’t wearing his glasses, gone is shy Mr Todd leaving only a stud for their breeding and satisfaction. The man before them all hard primal alpha. Tim scrambles to present. Trying to arch his back in a way that entices their alpha. Dick does the same- movements a little sloppier from how far gone he is.

Big warm hands slap Tim’s ass making him yelp. A sweet moan echoes his own voice. Dick leaning into the punishment. Jason takes turns playing with their asses. Making Dick’s nice and rosy. Slick glistening down his brother’s thighs. 

Jason’s fingers slip in so easily Tim melts. Huge digits deliciously stretching his tight hole. When Dick cries out Tim peaks over. Warmth pooling in his stomach as Jason buries his face in the older omega’s cunt. 

Dick is trembling. Beautiful curves are shown off by the royal blue lingerie Dick was wearing. It’s gorgeous. More lace than Jason’s but more straps than Tim's. Accenting Dick’s supple chest where his pert nipples are flush from arousal. Tim can’t focus too much because Jason is adding another finger, stretching his cunt while eating Dick out. 

“ Knot- Please alpha I need your knot.”

Dick’s syrupy scent sweetens. Making the air around them thick with pheromones. The word knot makes Tim keen. Imagining their alpha taking out his fingers and replacing them with his solid rod. When Jason pulls back his face is glistening. Dick’s fluids dripping from his face.

“ What’s that my sweet Nightingale- Want your stud’s cock?”

The helpless sound Dick makes is shamelessly erotic. Making Tim’s pussy clench on Jason’s fingers. The alpha must like it because he starts to rub the pad of his fingers against a good spot inside of him. 

“ Please- Please Jaybird- Little wing.”

Dick gasps. Jason takes his fingers out of Tim to drag his brother into his lap. The angle looks almost painful but Dick goes easily. His flexibility is almost inhuman. There’s no need for more foreplay. Jason mounting Dick with frightening precision. Spearing the older omega with his cock. 

Dick cries out. Sweaty fingers digging into the fabric of the sheets and slipping. Tim reaches out for his brother. His own body trembling. The rhythmic slap- slap of their coupling makes his own heat spike. Dick looks beautiful. Blue eyes completely hazy, dark skin flush and hair in a chaotic mess. He comes like lightning. Jason working him up so quickly he screams. 

Jason doesn’t give him the knot no matter how much Dick begs for it. Instead, he rolls over on the bed making Dick’s trembling body ride him. Dick follows without a fight. Rocking his hips with desperation as Jason fucks up into him. Seafoam eyes intensely focusing in on where their coupling. 

Tim whines making Jason’s gaze snap towards him. The grin his alpha gives him is roguishly handsome. Though there’s a dark promise there that makes Tim shiver. 

“ Sit on my face baby bird. “

He can’t resist the order. His alpha looks perfect like this. Lying on his back, muscles slick from sweat. He licks his perfect plump lips. Which are red from both Tim and Dick kissing and biting them. Tim crawls over. Too eager to be hesitant. Jason helps him. Large hands guiding his hips over his mouth. He plays with the straps of Tim’s lingerie- making the ribbon tug against Tim’s skin enough to leave a red line. 

Then he dives in. The first touch of the sinful tongue makes Tim sing. He can practically feel his folds quaking. Each lick opening him up more and more. Dick is moving with enough force to jolt Tim and Jason. The hungry growl that Jason makes tickles his clit.

The room is full of the sound of their mating. It’s loud and filthy making every nerve in Tim’s body come to life. It feels wonderful. Jason’s hands firm and possessive as he encourages him to ride his face. When Tim cums it’s with his delicate fingers in Jason’s hair. Holding the alpha at just the right angle where he curls his tongue in just the right spot. 

It’s so intense he nearly suffocates his mate. Jason’s fingers squeeze his pale thighs tight enough to leave bruises. Tim lifts his hips, breathing heavily. His entire body shaking. It’s a struggle to hold himself up. Luckily he doesn’t have to. His alpha’s strong hands coaxing him to sit on his chest. His eyes practically glowing. 

It takes Tim a moment to realize Dick is holding onto his back. His breathing just as erratic. He turns his head looking at where Jason and Dick are tied together. Dick’s puffy labia stretching around Jason’s pulsating knot. 

“ Good boys. So good for me. That’s right Dickie milk my knot. “

Tim and Dick keen at the same time. Dick’s pelvis slightly swollen from where Jason is planting his seed. Tim licks his lips. Eager for his turn. He doesn’t have to wait long. The rhythmic way Dick clenches his twitching walls around Jason makes his knot pop out a mere 10 minutes later. Tim practically trembling from Dick and Jason’s teasing touches.

His body is aching for cock by the time Jason is ready to give it to him. Dick scatters kisses down Tim’s neck. Guiding his body onto the cool sheets. Jason is easy with him. Taking his time and rubbing his cock through the mess between Tim’s legs. He’s tighter than Dick, so it’s a good thing he goes second. When the need to breed is no longer hazing Jason’s mind. 

Like this Jason is thorough. Slipping both thumbs inside of him and massaging him open. 

“ Here it comes baby. What do you say when you get your favourite cock?”

The first stretch feels godly. The wide head of Jason’s cock popping in after the initial push of resistance. It’s so good Tim squeezes his eyes shut. Jason taking hold of his jaw and forcing him to open them back up shortly after. 

“ Look at me, Tim. Say it. “

Tim falls apart. 

“ Thank you. Thank you so much alpha- feels good. “

He starts babbling. The intense gaze of Jason’s eyes suffocating. Almost as much as inch after inch of generous cock stuffing into his pussy. When he feels full balls press against his ass Tim knows he’s taken in all. 

“ Fuck Baby bird. “

Jason’s voice is awestruck. His expression full of wonder. It feels overwhelming to have all this attention on him. When he peeks at Dick his brother is watching intently. Nimble fingers playing with his sloppy hole. Pushing fertile back inside. 

“ You look so good like this Timmy. Never knew you’d look this good taking cock. Jason knew though. Told me that you were gonna take it all on your first try nice and easy.”

Tim’s eyes are blurry with tears. Dick’s words making his heart full. Jason rolls his hips making him gasp. He’s so full it’s hard to breathe.

“ That’s right baby. Been looking forward to breeding you for months. Fuck we’re gonna make such pretty babies. You look like a Doll. Maybe I should call you that from now on. Would you like that Baby Doll?”

And fuck if those words don’t do something to Tim. The sound of his pussy gushing is so loud that when Jason pushes in there’s a lewd squish. Dick’s laugh is beautiful.

“ I think he likes it Little wing. “

Dick is much more lucid after his first fuck. Telling Tim absolutely sinful things while Jason works his cock in and out at his leisure. It’s like night and day to how he fucked Dick. While he went at Dick with force and passion with Tim it's deep and slow. Maybe it was because Tim was smaller than Dick. 

The reason doesn’t matter much because it feels amazing. 

When the older omega brushes his fingers against his nipples Tim shudders. Orgasm being drawn out of him like water from a well. Swelling up inside of him and making him squirt all over Jason’s cock. 

Dick makes a delightful trill while Jason growls. Sturdy movements giving way to rough strokes. 

It’s almost overstimulating. Soft little whines gasping out of him as his alpha really starts to breed him. He’s spread open. Jason lifting his legs and holding them wide in his arms. When he leans back to get a deep angle Tim can see his muscles flexing from the strength behind each thrust. 

The sweat glistening on Jason’s abs makes him look ethereal. Like a God sent on this earth to give Tim pleasure. Each shove is getting more and more forceful as Jason’s knot presses against his entrance. The thrusts start to get shorter as the alpha starts to focus on tying them together. 

Jason’s huge hands grab Tim’s hips dragging him completely on his knot. The entire thing popping in nice and snug. The rush of semen happening nearly simultaneously. Jason makes such a deep sound Tim shudders. Naturally baring his neck to his alpha. An offer that his mate eagerly takes. 

Jason pumps himself into him. Dick stroking Tim’s sweaty bangs out of his face. The soft purr makes his throat hum in response. Tim lets his eyes flutter shut. Jason’s hand gently rubbing Tim’s abdomen. Like he’s trying to encourage his seed to take root. 

“ Fuck baby look at you. Nice and Fucked out. “

Tim whimpers, walls fluttering at his words. It was amazing, well worth the wait. The scent of his Dick and Jason wonderfully sweet. Tim lets himself relax against both of their touches. The pulse of the heat drumming to a slow beat.

“ I love you- both of you. “

Jason’s inhale is audible. While Tim can practically feel Dick’s smile on him. 

“ I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest. “

Tim smiles softly. His alpha was such a nerd. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone in the DCABO server for giving me the inspiration to write this scrumptious porn.


End file.
